Disney characters
The Disney Characters are characters created by Walt Disney and many other brilliant minds in the Walt Disney Company. Disney characters are the most popular and famous set of characters in the world, with Mickey Mouse standing as most popular and famous. Some of the most well known Disney characters range from films such as ''The Little Mermaid'', The Jungle Book, ''Cinderella'', Mary Poppins and more. From Animated Shorts and Comics Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald mickey friends shirt-d235408971456782059t5z1 325.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg|Goofy 743-pluto 1445 detail.jpg|Pluto 907988-orazio large.jpg|Horace Horsecollar 907998-clara large.jpg|Clarabelle Cow Mickeysgrandopera4.jpg|Clara Cluck File:Morty_&_Ferdie_Fieldmouse.png|Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse File:Max-AGoofyMovie.jpg|Max Goof Huey-dewey-louie-duck-earth.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 908000-paperone large.jpg|Scrooge McDuck NewPicture6-1.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake ChipnDale.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale Petewall.jpg|Pete the Cat OswaldLuckyRabbit.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Butch.jpg|Butch the Bulldog Bearlyasleep08.jpg|Humphrey the Bear Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore bigbadwolf1.jpg|Fifer Pig The Three little pigs.jpg|Fiddler Pig Three little pigs.jpg|Practical Pig From Animated Features and Related Spin-offs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White File:Queen.JPG|The Queen Prince.jpg|The Prince Doc OK 214572K5a.jpg|Doc Grumpy_OK_214572K1a.jpg|Grumpy Happy OK 214572K3a.jpg|Happy Bashful OK 214572K6a.jpg|Bashful Sleepy OK 214572K2a.jpg|Sleepy Sneezy OK 214145C4b.jpg|Sneezy Dopey_OK_214572K4a.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio 595152-pinocchio2 large.jpg|Pinocchio 595154-jiminy1 super.jpg|Jiminy Cricket The Coachman.jpg|The Coachman Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow Figaro.jpg|Figaro Pnp0nnw12.jpg|Geppetto Pinocchio034.jpg|Cleo Gideon.jpg|Gideon Pinocchio-pinocchio-4949582-960-720.jpg|The Blue Fairy Pinocchio542.jpg|Lampwick Alexander.jpg|Alexander Coachmanminion.jpg|The Coachman's Minions Monstro.jpg|Monstro Fantasia / Fantasia 2000 Fantasia2000 0449b 5 980.jpg|Yen Sid Dumbo Bambi Bambi 185.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest 32248bambi2 1.jpg|Bambi Bambi-bambi-5769877-1280-960.jpg|Friend Owl Saludos Amigos / The Three Caballeros Icerathreecaballeros1458.jpg|José Carioca Icerathreecaballeros3341.jpg|Panchito Pistoles Aracuanbird.jpg|The Aracuan Bird Make Mine Music Willie.jpg|Willie the Whale Fun and Fancy Free WillieGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant Melody Time The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cinderella main.jpg|Cinderella Prince-Charming-leading-men-of-disney-6173682-602-536.jpg|Prince Charming Lady Tremaine Wallpaper copy.jpg|Lady Tremaine Cinderella3 1266.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Cinderella3 0533.jpg|Drizella Tremaine Jaq and Gus.JPG|Jaq and Gus Cinderella-cinderella-3989958-1203-902.jpg|Lucifer Cinderella-cinderella-3989880-1203-902.jpg|Bruno Major.jpg|Major King.jpg|King Cinderella4.jpg|The Grand Duke CND0NNW1-155.jpg|Mice Cinderella-cinderella-3992179-1203-902.jpg|Birds Cinderella-s-Fairy-Godmother-cinderella-8250952-449-454.jpg|Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland 595157-alice1 large.jpg|Alice Alice029.jpg|White Rabbit Chesire Cat- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Cheshire Cat 3277677267 2be9b93046.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Mad-hatter-2.jpg|The Mad Hatter Alice653.jpg|March Hare Dormouse pot.jpg|The Dormouse Alice566.jpg|The King of Hearts Caterpillar-4.jpg|The Caterpillar WalrusCarpenter.jpg|The Walrus & The Carpenter CuriousOysters.jpg|The Curious Oysters Alice094.jpg|Dodo Bill-the-lizard.jpg|Bill the Lizard CardSoldiers.jpg|Card Soldiers Alice011.jpg|Dinah FlowersWonderland.jpg|Flowers Alice107.jpg|Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Doorknob.jpg|The Doorknob Peter Pan Lady and the Tramp Ilady1.jpg|Lady Lady_and_the_tramps_tramp_sitting_disney_poster-p228972434781454155tdcp_400.jpg|Tramp Ladyandthetramp132.jpg|Jock Ladyandthetramp224.jpg|Trusty Sleeping Beauty Aurora.jpg|Princess Aurora Flora-Fauna-and-Merryweather-sleeping-beauty-6461473-403-225.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908460-720-480.jpg|Diablo 3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg|Maleficent Sleepingbeauty 1047.jpg|King Stefan Sleepingbeauty 0653.jpg|King Hubert Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip Sleepingbeauty 0810.jpg|Samson Queen leah.jpg|Queen Leah 101 Dalmatians 99-dalmatian-puppies.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies Pongo snout thomas.jpg|Pongo 4159-14183.gif|Perdita 2854331505 126e5e2c4a o.jpg|Cruella de Vil 101d-18.jpg|Horace and Jasper Badun The Sword in the Stone Merlin.jpg|Merlin ArthurDisney.jpg|Arthur Archimedes2.jpg|Archimedes Swordinthestone_371.jpg|Madam Mim Swordinthestone_116.jpg|Sir Ector Swordinthestone_040.jpg|Kay The Jungle Book 35158 hi BalooFruit 39816 500w.jpg|Baloo 518828-junglebook screen2.jpg|Mowgli 277231 1250432033080 500 279.jpg|King Louie 1798e5ea5cd66e94.jpg|Shere Khan 2348585019 f52e08d393 o.png|Kaa The Aristocats Aristocats254.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette Aristocatsedgar1.jpg|Edgar Balthazar Aristocats129.jpg|Duchess 117368 1231196771628 400 300.jpg|Thomas O' Malley Aristocats547.jpg|Abigail Gabble and Amelia Gabble Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort the Mouse Aristocats165.jpg|Marie Aristocats592.jpg|Uncle Waldo Aristocats128.jpg|Toulouse Aristocats037.jpg|Berlioz Aristocats038.jpg|Frou Frou Aristocats716.jpg|Scat Cat Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Aristocats076.jpg|Georges Hautcourt Robin Hood Prince john.jpg|Prince John The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Winnie-the-Pooh-Wallpaper-disney-6616271-1024-768.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Winnie-the-Pooh-Piglet-Wallpaper-disney-6616276-1024-768.jpg|Piglet Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit Winnie-the-Pooh-Tigger-Wallpaper-disney-6616241-1024-768.jpg|Tigger Eeyore-Wallpaper-disney-6432522-1024-768.jpg|Eeyore Pigletsbigmovie 162.jpg|Owl Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-800-600.jpg|Kanga Heffalumphalloween 296.jpg|Gopher The Rescuers / The Rescuers Down Under The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5011275-1024-576.jpg|Deacon Owl The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010644-1024-576.jpg|Mr. Snoops Rescuers213.jpg|Madame Medusa The Fox and the Hound The Black Cauldron Blackcauldron363.jpg|King Eidilleg Blackcauldron761.jpg|Doli 23677 1214850043054 496 300.jpg|Gurgi Blackcauldron704.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam Blackcauldron281.jpg|Taran Blackcauldron024.jpg|Hen Wen The Great Mouse Detective Mousedetective787.jpg|Felicia Mousedetective332.jpg|Toby Oilver & Company Oliverandcompany_1175.jpg|Oliver The Little Mermaid ariel-fish-friends.jpg|Ariel Ursula Wicked- 1280x800.jpg|Ursula King-triton.jpg|King Triton Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|Prince Eric Beauty and the Beast Princess-Belle1.jpg|Belle Princess-Belle-Beast.jpg|Beast / Prince Adam Beast7.jpg|Lumiere Batb 0902.jpg|Cogsworth Batb 0848.jpg|Mrs. Potts Batb 1930.jpg|Chip Aladdin PDVD 065.jpg|Aladdin aladdin_1994_580x1410_825646.jpg|Princess Jasmine Genie.jpg|Genie 3350049675 7d8d0f463a o.jpg|Jafar Aladdin411.jpg|Iago Aladdin.jpg|Abu Aladdin319.jpg|Magic Carpet Aladdin150.jpg|Rajah The Lion King YoungSimba.png|Simba Timon.jpg|Timon Berkowitz Pumba.jpg|Pumbaa Rafiki3.jpg|Rafiki 1171582176 esultsNala.jpg|Nala Thelionking 111.jpg|Sarabi Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa Zazu.jpg|Zazu Sarafina.jpg|Sarafina 2745956792 9af400f290 o.jpg|Scar Pocahontas Pocahontas-39.jpg|Pocahontas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Frollo Wallpaper copy.jpg|Claude Frollo Hercules Hades.jpg|Hades Mulan Mulan1.jpg|Mushu 224903 1240356417356 full.jpg|Cri-Kee Tarzan Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan The Emperor's New Groove Yzma.JPG|Yzma Kronk.jpg|Kronk Pepikankencratz Emperorsnewgroove277.jpg|Bucky MalinaCheerleading.jpg|Malina Atlantis: The Lost Empire Atlantis030.jpg|Milo James Thatch Lilo and Stitch LiloPelekai.jpg|Lilo Disney_stitch.jpg|Stitch Treasure Planet Brother Bear Home on the Range Willie brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers The Princess and the Frog princess tiana.jpg|Princess Tiana 004112456601.jpg|Prince Naveen 283 louis art.jpg|Louis Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray 004113223648.jpg|Mama Odie 004112456347.jpg|Juju 4125787632 abaa4112de o.jpg|Doctor Facilier 004112456175.jpg|Lawrence Princessandthefrog 0473.jpg|Stella From TV Shows DuckTales Launchpad2.gif|Launchpad McQuack GyroGearloose.jpg|Gyro Gearloose Fenton_Crackshell.jpg|Fenton Crackshell Webby.jpg|Webby Vanderquack 599289-beagle large.jpg|Beagle Boys FlintheartGlomgold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold AMELIA.jpg|Magica De Spell Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers GadgetOnLadder.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench 590169-monty_super.jpg|Monterey Jack Zipper.jpg|Zipper FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul TaleSpin DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage Darkwing Duck DarkwingDuck.jpg|Darkwing Duck Gosalyn.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard NegaduckAiming.jpg|Negaduck Bonkers Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat Kim Possible The Replacements ToddDaring2.jpg|Todd Daring RileyDaring7.jpg|Riley Daring AgentK.jpg|Agent K Phineas and Ferb Phineas4.jpg|Phineas Flynn FerbPlayingGuitar.jpg|Ferb Fletcher Perry1.jpg|Perry the Platypus Candace32.jpg|Candace Flynn Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz Linda on a monitor.jpg|Linda Flynn Lawrence01.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher Major Monogram 1.png|Major Monogram CarlWorksTheCamera.jpg|Carl Karl IsabellaInLove.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro BaljeetWaving.jpg|Baljeet Buford.jpg|Buford Van Stomm DjangoTriesOutHisTrick.jpg|Django Brown Irving1.jpg|Irving FiresideGirls.jpg|Fireside Girls JeremyJohnson2.jpg|Jeremy Johnson Stacy05.jpg|Stacy Hirano JennyInTears.png|Jenny Coltrane5a.jpg|Coltrane SuzyBeingEvil.jpg|Suzy Johnson VanessaDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Charlene.jpg|Charlene Doofenshmirtz